El primer pokemon
by Mxf1Originalyoutube
Summary: Este es mi primer fic. El primer pokemon, lo mejor que a un nuevo entrenador le pueda suceder, eso le sucede a Lenny, el protagonista de esta historia, es practicamente como el juego solo que le he ido cambiando unas cosillas. :) Espero les guste.


Mis aventuras en Sinnoh

Capítulo 1: Mi primer pokemon.

Hijo, feliz cumpleaños –Me dijo mi madre al despertar, ya que hoy cumplo 10 años-

Muchas gracias mamá –Le respondí-

-Ella se rio

¿Qué pasa?

Nada, solo que te esperan muchas sorpresas este dia.

Que bien. –Le respondí-

Si, vamos levántate que iremos a comprar unas cosas.

-Me levante, tome una ducha y me cambie de ropa, baje al comedor y le dije a mi madre que estaba listo para ir, luego salimos de la casa por la puerta principal y fuimos hacia una tienda de ropa, cuando llegamos mi madre dijo:

Lenny, busca ropa para que la lleves en tu viaje por la región.

Claro –Respondí-

Tienes que buscar una camisa, una gorra y un pantalón.

-Primero fui en busca de una camisa, y después de pasar un largo rato viendo todas dije:

Esta me gusta, -Era una camisa negra con una pokebola al centro y en la parte de atrás decía: "Mejor entrenador pokemon"-

Si, esa también me gusta mucho a mí. –Dijo mi madre-

Entonces la llevare.

Por supuesto. –Me respondió- Solo te faltan la gorra y el pantalón.

Si, están en el otro pasillo.

Entonces vamos hijo.

-Fui al siguiente pasillo y vi que habían muchas gorras y también muchos pantalones, me va a costar mucho decidirme. –Pensé-, después de un largo rato encontré una gorra de color azul marino en la que aparecían un Turtwig y un Chimchar.

Esta me fascina. –Dije-

Bien, solo falta un pantalón. –Respondió-

-Busque entre los pantalones y otra vez después de un largo rato encontré el perfecto, era uno blanco lleno de rayos amarillos.

Este es el que necesito. –Le dije a mi madre-

Bien, si no necesitas nada más vamos a pagar.

No, no necesito nada más.

-Así que fuimos a pagar, después salimos de la tienda y regresamos a casa eran ya las 6:00 P.M, habíamos estado mucho tiempo en la tienda, le dije a mamá que tenía hambre y ella me dijo que comeríamos algo en casa, al llegar abrimos la puerta y todo estaba oscuro al poco tiempo de entrar alguien encendió la luz y dijeron: "Feliz cumpleaños Lenny".

Mu. Muchas Gracias. –Dije con voz temblorosa ya que me habían asustado-

¿Te hemos asustado eh? –Dijo Melissa, una amiga mía-

Yo no me asusto.-Le respondí-

Lo que tú digas Lenn. –Me respondió con voz burlona-

Bueno, bueno, Melissa deja de molestar a nuestro cumpleañero. –Dijo su madre, Daniela-

Si, el cumpleañero manda. –Le dije a Melissa-

Lo que quieras Lenny. –Me dijo-

Bueno, abre tus regalos Lenny. –Dijo mi madre-

¿Dónde están? –Le pregunte-

Debajo de la mesa.

-Los busque apresuradamente y encontré tres regalos, abrí el primero y dentro había una postal en la que estaban los tres pokemons iniciales de Sinnoh, y decía: Nuevo entrenador, y que además estaba dirigida al profesor Serbal, inmediatamente supe que con eso obtendría mi pokemon inicial.

¡Muchas gracias! –Respondí- Ahora podre tener mi pokemon inicial.

De nada –dijo mi madre- es un regalo de parte de Melissa.

Eres la mejor, amiga. –Le dije a Melissa-

Por supuesto que soy la mejor. –Respondió-

Ahora a abrir los otros regalos. –Dije-

-Abrí el otro y me di cuenta que dentro había un mapa de la región Sinnoh.

Me gusta mucho, ahora ya nunca me perderé.

Si, y están marcadas las ciudades en las que hay gimnasios pokemon y la ruta que debes seguir para llegar a ellos. –Dijo Daniela-

Muchas gracias Daniela –Le dije-

De nada.

-Busque el otro regalo y lo abrí dentro había un estuche para medallas de gimnasio, era de color negro con un Latios y un Ho-oh.

Me encanta –dije- ahora mis medallas estarán en perfecto estado.

Si logras ganar alguna. –Dijo Melissa-

Por supuesto que las ganare **todas, **iré a la liga Sinnoh, la ganare y venceré a la campeona.

Claro, por supuesto. –Me respondió-

Hijo, ¿Quieres comer pastel?

Por supuesto, el pastel me encanta.

Entonces, lo voy a servir.

Gracias mamá

-Mi madre sirvió el pastel y todos nos pusimos a comer sin cruzar palabra alguna, después de comer el pastel tomamos soda y llego la hora de despedirnos.

Adiós Lenny. –Dijeron Melissa y Daniela-

Adiós amiga, adiós Daniela y muchas gracias por los regalos.

De nada

-Después de que se fueran Melissa y Daniela quedamos madre e hijo solos en la casa, mi madre me dijo que tenía que irme a dormir y yo le hice caso, intente conciliar el sueño, sin éxito, pase gran parte de la noche pensando en mi pokemon inicial, ¿Cómo sería?, ¿Qué ataques usa?, ¿Es fuerte?, y otras preguntas más, al fin logre dormir un poco, y como si solo hubiera pasado un segundo desde que me dormí, me desperté, muy alegre de hecho porque conseguiría mi primer pokemon ese dia.

Vamos Lenny levántate. –Dijo mi madre-

Ya me levante. –Le respondí-

Eso es poco común. –Me dijo-

Sí, pero si recuerdas hoy obtengo mi primer pokemon.

Oh, se me había olvidado.

Hay mamá, siempre se te olvida todo.

Algo no se me olvida.

¿El qué?

Que eres mi hijo.

Eso nunca se te va a olvidar.

Ya lo sé, ven a desayunar, ya está la comida.

Enseguida bajo.

-Tome una ducha, me puse la ropa que había comprado el dia anterior, agarre la mochila de entrenador pokemon y guarde lo necesario en ella: Mucha comida pokemon, unas cuantas superpociones y mi estuche de medallas, en mi pantalón me puse el cinturón para pokebolas, puse la postal que le daría al profesor Serbal en un bolsillo del pantalón, luego baje a comer.

Veo que llevas todo lo necesario para tu viaje. –Dijo mi madre-

Por supuesto, nunca lo olvidaría.

-Cuando termine de comer me puse de pie y le dije a mi madre que tenía que irme ya porque si llegaba tarde no obtendría mi pokemon inicial.

Ten mucho cuidado hijo. –Me dijo mi madre-

Si, nadie me molestara. –Dije, abriendo la puerta y poniendo un pie fuera de casa-

Adiós, hijo.

Adiós mamá. –Le dije, puse el otro pie fuera de casa, cerré la puerta y me fui.

-Bien –pensé- el laboratorio del profesor Serbal está en Pueblo Arena, no muy lejos de aquí solo tengo que caminar un rato siguiendo la Ruta 201 y llegare allí, después de caminar un rato, llegue a Pueblo Arena, encontré fácilmente el laboratorio del profesor, era muy grande con un patio enorme en el que habían muchos, muchísimos pokemon. Abrí la puerta del laboratorio y entre.

Tú debes ser el nuevo entrenador pokemon. –Dijo un hombre con barba blanca-

Si, aquí tengo mi postal. –Le dije, a la vez que sacaba la postal y se la daba-

Yo soy el profesor Serbal. –Dijo el hombre-

Mucho gusto en conocerlo, yo me llamo Lenny.

Creo que estas ansioso por elegir tu pokemon.

¿Cómo no estarlo?

Entonces, sígueme.

-Lo seguí y llegamos a una sala no muy grande, en el centro había una mesa y en esa mesa estaban tres pokemons.

Uno de esos pokemon te acompañara en tu viaje, escoge uno, después que te los presente:

Turtwig, el pokemon tipo planta.

Tur-Twig-Tur. –Hizo el pokemon-

Piplup, el pokemon tipo agua.

Piplup-Pip

Y, Chimchar, el pokemon tipo fuego.

Chimchar-Chim

Ahora decide a cual pokemon escoges como el que te acompañara, es una decisión muy difícil. –Dijo el profesor Serbal-

Todos son geniales. –Le dije-

-Me puse a pensar sobre cuál sería el mejor pokemon, y después de un largo rato me decidí:

¡Te elijo a ti, Chimchar!

################################################## ##############################

**Espero les guste es mi primer fic y tendra de 10 a 11 capitulos. (Ya se muy largo, acepto cualquier critica.**


End file.
